Seymour Skinner vs Jerry Smith
Seymour Skinner vs Jerry Smith is a What If Death Battle X by The Saints Jigglypuff and the first DBX ever made. This was orignally a April Fools joke in Death Battle Fanon before being voted to be a DBX. It's features Seymour Skinner from The Simpsons vs Jerry Smith from Rick and Morty Description Fox vs Adult Swim. Two pathetically weak people that may seem like your normal average people with some hidden feats of strength from going to the Vietnam War to surviving a universe of mutated human/mantis hybrid. Who will win? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX FIGHT! (At Springfield Street between Seymour House and Krusty Burger) (Cue Rick and Morty - Human Music) Jerry can be seen driving by, Looking at his shopping list. Jerry: Ok, I can show Rick that I can still put food in the table without going through some sci-fi land. Jerry look out to see smoke from a house. Jerry: Yeesh, Someone having a bad cook-out. As Jerry continue driving, The camera zoom to the burning house, Showing the Principle trying to bluff his way into sneaking out without the Superintendent knowing. Seymour: Umm, Oh That isn't smoke, It's steam. Steams from the Steamed Clams we're having. MMMMMMM Steamed Clams. The Superintendent left as Seymour Skinner wipe his head and exit the window, heading to Krusty Burger, Only to be hit by Jerry car, Landing head first as he get up. Jerry: HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR WALKING!!! As Jerry honk the horn, Seymour getting some flashback of his time in the war of enemy jeeps that appear at base camp that took out some of Seymour troops. Seymour: NOOOOO!!! (Cue Family Guy - Chicken Fight) HERE WE GOOO! As Jerry was confuse, He back up seeing Seymour hand break through the glass, trying to grab Jerry as Jerry get out of the car, Taking cover as Jerry look for something to defend himself. Jerry quickly grab a sledge pipe from under his car and get ready. Jerry: Guess if Rick handle this, I should as well. Jerry swinging the pipe at Seymour as Seymour dodge a few swings before grabbing the pipe as they both begin pulling, Trying to pull it away from each other. It's only until Jerry punch Seymour face, Causing Seymour to back up near Herman's Military Antiques as Seymour rush inside. Jerry: Uh oh! Jerry quickly take cover as Seymour grab one of the Vietnam Weapons and fire at Jerry car as Jerry toss some dirt at Seymour face, Allowing Jerry to toss Seymour into the open window of his car as Jerry grab a shotgun from the same store, Firing at Seymour as Seymour start taking cover, Kicking the side door behind the car as they both firing their weapons at each other, With Jerry hiding behind a mailbox. This last until both of them ran out of ammo. Seymour gasp as Jerry ram Seymour through the window of Krusty Burgers as they begin throwing punches at each other. Jeremy Freedman: Welcome to Krusty Burgers, May I take your order? Seymour and Jerry: Not now! Jerry kick Seymour to the kitchen as Seymour backs up as Jerry grab a fork, Looking around the kitchen. Jerry: Man this place is a mess? Why would anyone want to eat here? Seymour notice some finished fries as he kick the fryer, Causing the burning oil to splash on Jerry face. Jerry cover his face and lye on the floor in deep pain. Jerry: AHHHHH MY FACE! AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! KO! Seymour Skinner stands up and exit to the kitchen, Returning to the counter to speak with Jeremy the Cashier. Seymour: I'll take 4 or 5 Krusty Burgers, But don't tell anyone I was here. Jeremy take Seymour order, Unaware of a flying ship crashing at the Simpsons house. Conclusion (Cue Skinner and Superintendent Theme) Victory goes to...SEYMOUR SKINNER Trivia/Poll *This is the first DBX match from The Saints Jigglypuff **This is also the first close tie in DBX, Resulting in Saints Jigglypuff's brother to make the last vote. *With a vote of 2 - 3, Friendship was voted over Fatality. Did you agree on the result Yes No No but I love the fight anyway. :) Who are you rooting for? Seymour Skinner Jerry Smith Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Fox vs Adult Swim themed DBX Category:Fistfight Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Cartoons Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:'TV Shows' themed DBXs Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:DBXs with Music Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:The Saints Jigglypuff Category:Complete DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If? DBX Fights